1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to a liquid crystal display device designed to fix a driving circuit substrate without an additional apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is the most widely used these days. The LCD includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a display panel configured to display an image and a backlight unit (BLU) configured to provide light to the display panel. The BLU is classified into three types depending on the position of a light source: a direct type, an edge type, and a corner type.
The edge type BLU includes a light guide plate and a light source disposed on one side of the light guide plate and an LCD panel is provided with light emitted from the light source through the light guide plate. The direct type BLU includes a plurality of light sources disposed under the LCD panel and therefore is advantageous over the edge type BLU in that luminance is enhanced and a large-sized surface is available to use for light emission.
Meanwhile, in order to drive the LCD panel, driving printed circuit boards (PCB) are connected along at least one side surface of the LCD panel using a chip on film (COF) or a tape carrier package (TCP). The COF or the TCP are provided with circuit lines formed on an element having a panel form that is thin and capable of being bent, such that electric signals of the driving circuit substrate can be applied to the LCD panel.
In general, the PCB is disposed in contact with a rear surface of the bottom chassis so as to reduce the volume in a molding process. Thus, the COF or the TCP that connects the LCD panel and the PCB is bent toward the side surface of the bottom chassis.
The PCB can be fixed to the rear surface of the bottom chassis using a double-sided adhesive tape, a mold holder, or the like. However, in a case where the double-sided adhesive tape is used, adhesion deteriorates in a high temperature. Further, in a case where the mold holder is used, additional apparatuses and assembling processes may result in increased mold production cost and increased number of processes.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.